DE 43 27 815 A1 discloses an angular-contact ball hearing for a turbocharger comprising an outer ring and an inner ring, and arranged between these a rolling element cage in the form of an annular part having radially inserted rolling element pockets, in which spherical rolling elements are arranged, positioned over the circumference and each coming into rolling contact with a rolling element raceway of the outer ring and the inner rings. The angular-contact ball hearing disclosed is of axially open design, that is to say there are spaces present radially between the outer ring, the inner ring and the rolling element cage. This has the disadvantage, when the bearing is accommodated between volumes at least partially filled with lubricant, that under an incident flow the angular-contact ball bearing is flooded with lubricant and increased splash losses occur. Partial or complete flooding therefore leads to an unwanted increase in the bearing resistance.